spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mandy Swim
Mandy Swim is one of the main characters of the show. She is SpongeBob's human friend. Like Sandy, she wears a helmet in order to breathe. She's nice to the citizens of Bikini Bottom (except Plankton!) and is attracted to most things a 11-year-old girl would like. Mandy first met SpongeBob when she was 6. She had recently moved to Hawaii once her parents got divorced and her Mom couldn't afford the house. A mysterious whirlpool sucked her in which made her float down to Bikini Bottom. There, she met SpongeBob and Patrick. They were scared at first and didn't know what a "human" was. But Mandy just explained how she wanted to get home. That's when they went to Sandy for help. Sandy was excited how there was someone else that lived on land and breathed air like she did. Sandy said she could create a device to get Mandy home, but it would take over night. So Mandy stayed at SpongeBob's house for the night. The next day, SpongeBob took Mandy on a tour of Bikini Bottom and showed her everything and everyone. Here, she met Squidward, tried a Krabby Patty and saw Bikini Bottom. Soon, Sandy had the device ready and Mandy went home. Mandy realized how good of friends she had been with SpongeBob and promised to return. Her next appearence is in Atlantis Squarepantis. Personality Mandy has a mixed personality. She can be kind of girly sometimes, but mostly tomboyish and a little rough. When it comes to evil, she's in to fight and always wants peace. She is good friends with SpongeBob, Sandy, Patrick, and Gary. She'll sometimes interract with Mr. Krabs and doesn't really like Squidward because of his hate of SpongeBob. She has also met Plankton several times as him trying to get her to get the Krabby Patty formula or destroy the Krusty Krab, like SpongeBob, first time being Bikini Bottom's Next Top Chef. After learning her lesson in taht episode, she'll now try to fight Plankton and has a hate of him just like the rest of the gang. Appearances Mandy has appeared in a lot of episodes in the series ''SpongeBob SquarePants ''since Season 5. *Mandy (intro, first appearence) *Atlantis Squarepantis *Pest of the West *Bikini Bottom's Next Top Chef *Whatever Happened to SpongeBob *Stanley S. SquarePants *Gone *The Splinter *No Nose Knows *Ouch! *Patty Caper *Plankton's Regular *The Krabby Kronicle *SpongeBob vs. The Big One *Surprise! *Ditchin' *To SquarePants or Not to SquarePants (cameo) *Truth or Square *Overbooked *Fryer's Dream *Yours, Mine and Mine *SpongeBob's Last Stand *The Main Drain *Karate Star (cameo) *Whelk Attack *Mandy's Adventure to Mount Fergiagesive *Ghoul Fools *Barnacle Face *The Krabby Patty that Ate Bikini Bottom *Frozen Face Off *Mandy's Journey (episode premiere date TBA) Trivia *Mandy was orginally going to be a different age. *Mandy wears an air helmet like Sandy, but without the flower. She also wears a pink bathing suit with multi-color flowers on it. *In real life, it is impossible to survive long periods of time underwater with just a helmet. But the designers didn't think she'd look right in a suit, plus she'd look too much like Sandy. *If Mandy's a human, how is she the same size as the rest of the Bikini Bottom citizens? *Mandy's name is similar to Sandy's, which is a coindence because they are not family related in anyway. *Mandy's eyes are the same as Sandy's. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Swim Family Members Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Pages with red links